Talk:Barney's Let's Make Music/@comment-165.155.204.116-20111223145448
Barney's Let's Make Music is a Barney & Friends Home Video The Super Singing Special Movies Clip Show that was released on October 30, 2001 (the same day as Barney's Pajama Party). it's a clip show containing clips from Barney Video episodes. SongsEdit Barney Theme Songs Kookaburra (Secen Taken from: Practice Makes Music) The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: The Exercise Circus) Once Upon a Time (Secen taken from: Once Upon A Time) Thinkety Think (Scene Taken from: Litterbot) If I Had One Wish (Secen Taken from: It The Happy Day) Big and Little (Secen taken from: Gone Fishing) The Barney Bag (Scene taken from Birthday Ole) We Got Shoe (Scene taken from: If The Shoe Fif...) Friendship Song (Scene taken from: On The Move) Oh, Dear (Scen taken from: Once Upon A Fairy Tales) Clean Up (Scene taken from: Play Ball) We're Gonna Find a Way (Scene taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) I Just Can't Wait (Secen taken from: Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) The Mail Song (Secen taken from: Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) Taking Turns (Secen taken from: Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) Clean Up! Do Our Share! (Secen taken from: Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) I'm a Happy Helper (Scene Taken from: The Big Garden) The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: The Big Garden) Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: The Big Garden) Welcome to Our Tea Party (Scene Taken from: The Big Garden) We Love All Clocks (Secen taken from: Tick Tock Clock) A Big Parade of Numbers (Secen taken from: Tick Tock Clock) Hickory Dickory Dock (Secen taken from: Tick Tock Clock) Mr.Star (Scene taken from: Starlight Starbright) By Myself (Sesen taken from: Tick Tock Clock) The Rocket Song (Sence taken from: Barney In Outer Space) Floating Together So Free (Scene taken from: Barney In Outer Space) Way Up in Outer Space (Sence taken from: Barney In Outer Space) If You're Happy and You Know It (Secen taken from: Oh What A Day) Mr. Knickerbocker (Secen taken from: Families Are Special) Me and My Teddy (secen taken from: Vets) The Popcorn Songs (scene taken from: Seven Day of Week) Hey Look At Me I Can Fly (Secen taken from: Round and Round We Go) Pretty Kitty Blues (Scene Taken from: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) The Elephant Song (Secen taken from: Barney Adventure Bus) The Dino Dance (Secen taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) Laugh With Me! (Sence taken from: Book are Fun) The Exercise Song (Secen taken from: Hop to It) Pop Goes the Weasel (Secen taken from: Fairy Tales) Marching Band Parade (She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain) (instrumatal) (Secen taken from: Barney's Band) I Love You (Scene taken from: Barney's Band) Barney's Let's Make Music (2001 Video) PreviewsEdit 2001Edit Opening Interpol Warning Screen HiT Entramtion Logo (2001) Bob The Builder The Live Show Preview The Wiggles Let's Eat Preview Barney's Hoillday Movie Preview Kipper Video Preview Please Stay Tune (1992-1995) Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 4's Intro Version) Closing End Credits Barney Talent Show Preview Barney Home Video Logo (1995) HiT Entramtion Logo (2001)